


[Art 1] Freki The Wolf

by kadja83



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, BDSM, Humiliation, M/M, Magic, Master / Pet, Past Torture, Slavery, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadja83/pseuds/kadja83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Freki the Wolf by Berchtwald .......... Great Fic !!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art 1] Freki The Wolf

Inspired by [Freki the Wolf](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/2356757/chapters/5200718) by Berchtwald

 

 

 


End file.
